It may be advantageous to calculate the location of aerial vehicles, such as drones or unmanned mobile-connected objects (UMCOs). This location information may be useful to determine a proximity relationship between the aerial vehicle and other objects or restricted zones, such as no-fly zones. For example, this location information may be used for aerial vehicle navigation or obstacle avoidance. Traditional location determination methods rely on measuring lasers, satellite signals (e.g., by GPS systems) or other signals and performing calculations using such measurements. However, these kinds of methods may require the aerial vehicles to have on-board measurement devices and processing systems to detect the signals and calculate the location. This may not be reliable in certain circumstances, such as when the aerial vehicle is located indoors or in a terrain with large reflective surfaces, that may distort the signals. Additionally, such solutions may require other equipment in addition to that equipment used to connected to a mobile network. Such solutions may further require the aerial vehicle to have backend systems to locate the aerial vehicle. Such solutions may increase the cost and weight of aerial vehicles, or may provide imprecise measurements.